Kain v.s. Buffy
by Kains Dark Angel
Summary: Ok heres to Legacy of Kain fans and Buffy the Vampire Slayer lovers. This is for both kinds of fans. please R&R ps this is my first fanfic.
1. The Start of the End

I don't own any of these characters at all!!! but thanks to everyone! please R&R

Kain V. S. Buffy 

It was a regular(or so for them) day in Sunny Dale. The clouds were black, dark and scary. Buffy was outside (tell me what else is new) at the grave yard looking around for monstars, and most of all vampires. After a while she came across the path of Spikes lair. She could hear him watching TV and laughing histaracley. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"There is no way I'm going to get any work done with him blasting the TV volume up on high." Buffy opened the door forsfully. "Yo Spike ya mind turning tha................ oh your having a party with a lot of other vampires.....I'll just be leaving now." She started to walk out the door when some one grabbed her. It was one of the vampires that was down right drunk. 

"HeY, wHy Not sTAy fOR diNNer?" Said the vampire drunkenly.

"NO, and get your grimy hands off of me!" Buffy held jerking his hand off of her shoulder. Then another vampire came up and grabbed her. She tried to fight him off, but after she did more vampires came to hold her down. Then Spike came over. 

"Let her go." Everyone staired at him as if he was crazy. " We will let our guest of honor do it when he comes, but for now let her go." 

She ran as fast as she could out of there. "Run as fast as you can Buffy, but you will never be able to hide."

Buffy was out of breath. She had ran all the way home then thought about what Spike had said. She knew what she had to do. 

"Giles? I need your help.....no I'm fine....Spike is planning on some 'speacel guest' is coming to kill me .....no I don't know its name or what it is.....WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND.... well maybe so but he could kill us....ok...I'll be over there in a minute." She hung up the phone wondering if this realy was a good idea. 

**back at the crypt****

"Have you found the stupid coffin yet?" Spike grawled tapping his foot impationtly.

"No I can't seem to find ....wait a minute.....I FOUND IT!!" 

*30 minutes later*

"Blood hell how long does it take to dig up a grave!" Spike said growing even more impation. They final got done after another minute. "Now we start the encantation."


	2. The Arising of the Lord of Darkness

Thanks to the people that R&R or just read. Thanks for being patient.

here is chapter 2

"So you really think this is a good idea Giles? I mean Willow could be killed doing this!" Buffy exclaimed.

"No its alright I'm willing to take the chance plus in my diskise I'll be invisible!" Willow said and winked. "Here Iiiii GOoooooo !!" 

Willow said some weird words obviously a spell. Then her body turned into a demons body. "I'm ready to go!"

"Good, now Buffy please stay calm and stop wringing my blankets, your about to rip them." Buffy looked down at the sheet which were at the edge of ripping. 

"Oops sorry Giles." She handed the cloth to Giles who gave a little bit of a disgusting look. "So now what do I do?" She looked anxious. 

"Nothing, but to wait at the magic shop. Then when Willow returns we will figure out what to do. Now Willow if you may." He motioned with his hand for her to leave. 

********

"Damn if I'm not going to get killed by all of this." Willow thought to her self. Willow who was creeping around the trees trying to get closer looks at Spike and his group of cronies and friends. There were all vampires except one or two were demons. She thought she would be pretty safe just being there. "I'll just stay here and...."

"Hey there sista' ya wanna join us in this special time of our dark lord's arise?" A vampire said grabbing her arm leading her to the rest of them with Spike and the gang. 

"I... I think I'm good staying in the back thanx." Willow said worriedly but she was too late. They were already up at the front next to Spike and he had already said the spell. There was a huge blast of light that seemed to come from heaven but it was a red color. It was so strong it knocked everyone over. Willow new this was her chance to escape but, she never made it all the way because of the strength of the blast. She made it as far as a tree which she sat behind. Then she turned her head to hear a noise.

"AAHHHHHHHH" The noises came from the coffin. The coffin's top had flown of and hit on of the vampires with a juicy splat noise who died instantly scence it was made of metal and very long and very thick. 

"Welcome my Lord." Spike said bowing to a dark figure. 

"What year is it?" The shadow asked plainly.

"it is the year of 2000 my Lord and you are in the inhabitance of Sunny Dale." Spike said this spreading his arms out. Moans were heard as the other vampires and demons. The second they saw this darkened figure they bowed immediately. 

"Is the slayer dead?" The figure asked

"Umm sorry my Lord but we thought we would..um leave her to you." Spike said a little frightened. 

"I like your stile, come show me where this Buffy is and get me blood! I am exasperated, I NEED BLOOD!!" Everyone scattered like mice and ran for there lives to get food for their new master. "So the slayer is still alive. Well little girl you have met your match. Time to Die!"

Willow ran all the way back to the house.

OOHHH NO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR TWO FAVORITE HEROSE/ VILLIANS!!!hehe you'll find out just keep readen and R&R.


	3. Day Dreams

HELLO PEOPLE OUT THERE and thanks for R&R-ing

and thanks for being sooooo patient with me!!!!

well welll welllllllll where did I leave of in my story ahhh yes with Willow. hereeeee we go

Loud breathing could be heard. Willow was running as fast as possible to Giles house to tell Buffy the news. 

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "Hey, BUFFY, GILES, LET ME IN NOW!!!!!!!!" Willow screamed banging her fist on the door. The door apend and Willow fell on the floor. "...........ow.........that..hurt...." Willow said muffled by the floor.

Buffy closed the door and couldn't help but laugh at Willow. "aaahhh hahahahhahaha HAHAHAHHAHA....sorry" Willow stared at her.

"That isn't funny at all." Willow said glaring.

"..Actually it wa..."Giles got evil glares from Willow so he shutted up. Willow started to rub her elbow where it really hurt badly.

"Soo on the main agenda what is Mr. Evil zombie thingy's update?" Buffy asked clapping her hands together once.

" Well for starters I think we might need a lot of help or might not depends how you look at it. Well any way he is umm...well ...oh crap!!! I didn't see what he looked like!!! He was huge and had a low voice and well demanded for blood so that makes him a 7 foot vampire...oh and Spike was calling him Lord." Willow said with a little bit of both excitement and worry in her voice. 

"Willow no affiance but that's not that much good information. I'm sorry. We must start studying about this though. Even so its not that much to get started on. Willow you really don't think there is a way to get more information on this vampire Lord is there because we don't want you to go back there and get killed." Giles said putting on his reading glasses. Buffy was seated on the couch and had no idea who this monster vampire could be. 

*****************

"Hmmm so this is where you live? This is pathetic!" the darkened figure growled. 

"My Lord I'm very sorry that we don't have anything extremely great and a palace like your old one but this is all we have." Spike said a little scared of his master.

"If this all you can do I will stand for it for now. But I will rule this country and the next until I rule all!! No where is my coffin?" Spike pointed to a coffin special designed to have his name on it. "Now I like this!" Then he read out loud. "Our savior, Deliver our and Lord Kain." As he read the top of the coffin he felt it with his fingers. Kain smirked. This was his time of rule he had come back for one reason and one reason only. TO KILL THE SLAYER!! The last time he had remembered the last slayer.

***(flash back)******

"AAHHHHAHAHAHAHAH." An evil voice laughed. It was Kain along time ago. "Slayer?!" Kain yelled as a girl came out of no where just walking. 'Just walking eh? Hmmm must have a death wish.' Kain thought to himself. Then out of the darkness a little girl around the age of 12 came out of the war dust and smiled at Kain. 

"Hi." The little girl said innocently. Kain looked at the child in mere disbelief. The dead bodies of fallen warriors on the ground with blood covering the place and all this little girl can say is 'Hi'? 

"What is a little child like you doing here, go, run back home you don't belong here, you'll die." Kain said rationally. 'I don't get it she is only a child yet I smell the sint of the slayer. She couldn't possibly..? No...sh..she just can't..oh God!!' He thought. "Little girl didn't I say to go away to your village and hide?" 

"I can't." She squeaked. 

"And why not?" Kain said rolling his eyes getting down on one knee and looked in her eyes. The little girl started to cry.

" Because my family is dead!!" She cried. Kain felt actually a little sorry for the child. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but...

"Everything is going to be alright, I'll make sure of it." Kain said as he rapped his arms around her and embraced her. The little girl rapped her arms around his neck. 

**************************************

"Kain....Master Kain??" Kain snapping back to life from his little day dream looked at the speaker which was Spike. 

"What is it now?" Kain spat at him.

"Oh nothing sir you just looked ..well hurt..are you ok?" Spike said very concerned.

"I'm fine." Kain softly said while getting into his coffin. 'I do though miss that little child she was very ......sweet.' Kain thought.

***(Flash back where it left off)*****

Kain is running back to his with the child avoiding anything dangerous. The little girl in his arms was very scared but clung onto Kain as tightly as she could. When he got back to his side a lot of people/vampires looked at him in a very weird way. 

"Kain!" Said one of the other vampires holding one hand up. "What did ya bring a snack?" He whispered scence they weren't out of ear shot. 

"No she is not a snack." Kain replied. "And I'm not letting you eat her either."

"Ohh man ...hey then why is she on this side isn't she the enemy? Whoa I can smell the slayer!!! Is she....no she couldn't could she ?????!!!" the other vampire backed away from the little girl. 

"Ya I know I think it is her but think about it. If she is when she grows up but, learns to A. Be a vampire or B. just like or live with vampires what do we have to worry about?" Kain explained.

The little girl started to cry again. 

"What's wrong?" Kain asked.

"My teddy Bear that my mama and daddy gave me are out there" she cried.

"You had a teddy bear this whole time?" The little girl nodded. ":I didn't even relize..oh well..I'll get it

SOOOOOO IV'E WRITTEN A LOT MORE THAN USUALL DO.

WHO IS THE LITTLE GIRL AND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY? FIND OUT LATER!

U LIKE THEN R&R PLEASE! U WANT MORE R&R!


	4. Information Classified

Thanks to everyone who has R&R you all rock! so here we go with the 4th chapter!

Buffy, Giles and Willow are looking through books. they had gone through soooo many. Willow was still changing back into a human form though having a little bit of problems. 

" Vampire Lord...Vamp.ire..Lord..mmm.no,no,no,no..damnit all! Willow are you sure there is nothing else we need to know?" Giles complained. IT had been a long hard night. They all had been looking through books for hours over hours. 

"I'm sure. I can't seem to remember anything else..ecsept he was resurrected out of a coffin." Willow said not knowing the greatness of this info. Giles glared at her. "WHAT!?".

"That was some important information Willow!" Buffy said in an irritated voice. 

"Hehe sorry(teardrop)." 

*********************(Kains continued flashback)*********

"Damn child, why could she just forget the teddy bear?" Kain grumbled to himself. not: he is in mist form with a protective shield. finds the bear with an arrow threw it. "Grrreeaaaat she is going to love this. An arrow right threw the heart!" Feels something solid and smooth and making a crumbling noise. hmmm.. he thought. reads the parchment on the back. 

Dear Kain,

We all know you have befriended the feuter slayer. There for we had to take matters into our own hands! Yes the girl is not with your friend Seth. He has been punished and will know better. But, as for you, well you might not ever see your little friend again. That is unless you get here in time. 

signed Mortanus

Kain crumbled the letter and busted it into flames. 

**(wakes up)*** 

"Its night time" Kain said to himself opening his dreary eyes. He also picked something up that was laying right next to him. He held to and started to tear up. "Where ever you are my little child I am alive now and I hope you still are alive." He whispered. 

**Buffy in the graveyard but far away from Spikes***

" Ladda dadda deee.......laddadada dum... the beat boes on....the beat goes on." (yep she is singing to herself). 

"RRrrroaaar.........." a monster leaped out onto Buffy and started to slash at her. she did a round house kick and knocked him into a tree. "I might not beat you slayer but our master and lord will..."

"what do you mean by that!" She asked grabbing him by the throat and picking him up from his sitting position on the ground. She slammed him hard into the tree again. "Answer!"

"Our Lord has come back from the dead and shall kill you mercilessly!" He started to laugh. "And there is no escaping him. He is stronger than you will ever be! He will kill you in an instant."

"Tell me now you ass of a demon what is his name?" Buffy commanded while taking a knife and putting it agenst his neck. 

"His name is Lord Kain, and he is your fait." After the demon said his dew she let him go. "Leave before I change my mind." He ran for his life...or what was ever left of it. "My god I need to get to Giles!!"

***At the store***

Giles and Willow are still looking up things and can't find shit!

*RING* (the little bell almost rips off its metal holding.)

"GILES!! *BREATH* I KNOW *BREATH* HIS NAME HIS NAME IS *BREATH* LORD KAIN!" Buffy was having a very hard time breathing. Until *CRASH* Buffy looked to the source of sound. The cup of cafe he was drinking spilt and broke all over the floor. 

"No this can't be...not Kain..Buffy your not ready for Kain! We must find out something about him that will..well.. a weak point I guess you could say. But this is not good at all! I was fearing this most highly." Giles was looking for books really nervously about to have a breakdown. 

"Giles who is this Kain creature?" Willow asked picking up the small pieces of glass. 

"Kain is the most strongest vampire in the whole world that we have ever known." Giles said dropping book after book on the floor.

"Wow this guy sounds like hard competition!" Willow said. 

*ring* ( the bell goes flying across the room smacking Giles then Buffy then Willow in the head) All in union 'OWWWW'

"Hey guys wuzzup?" It was one of Buffy's friends name Marcy. 

" Hey Marcy can you help us by first putting this bell back on the metal fitting. And also never open the door that hard again!" 

"Sorry, so what's the new scoop of death and crime and the demons world?" Marcy asked putting the bell back on the metal fitting then grabbed a huge book Giles was done looking through. 

" We are looking for information on a sertant vampire do you think you can help?" Giles asked. 

" Sure shoot, what's its name?"

" Lord Kain." Giles answered. *Boomm* 

The book Marcy was holding fell to the ground. " You have to be kidding me !!!!!!!!!!!!" she said this with huge excitement and surprise.

"Why yes do you know anything about him?" Giles asked surprise that Marcy had even herd of him. 

" umm yes I know tons about Kain." Marcy sighed.

" Great! This is just Great ok know where do we start? Well first off all how do you know about Kain?" Willow said smiling. 

"I know Kain because I can here Spike and all the others talk about him soooo much!" Marcy answer in a bored voice. 

" Ok have you heard what his attitude is like?" Buffy asked sitting down in a chair next to Marcy. 

" He is really short tempered with some and with others can last longer. He doesn't have tons of mercy but he doesn't have non at all. He is a very hard person to please or get a long with. he can be swee.....sweaty ..I mean uh.. sawingly..no.. oh I can't find the right word."

"How about his life?" Buffy asked.

"Umm well...oh look at the time I gotto leave..bye." Marcy runs out the door full speed. 

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Giles asked. 

"She has been weird lately." Willow said. 

" Oh well I'll talk to her later but for right now we need to look for some more references. Buffy exclaimed. 

* Marcy's layer*

There's loud music coming from Spikes tomb house.

"I wish he would keep the noise down!" Marcy lives very close to Spike. "What every the huge celebration it is.


	5. Nervous Brakedown?

Well here we go with another chapter. chapter 5

Buffy is walking through the graveyard again and has a squirt gun. To shoot vampires of course. She kept hearing noises around her then..*smack*.......

* at the store*

Giles found so much information he probably knows so much about the game that .....well basically sit there and LMAO (Laugh my ass off).

Willow trying not to use her powers at all uses a computer to find information.

"Buffys taking her time out there you would think that she was sitting on a tombstone and enjoying the night." willow said. '

"I don't think we need to worry about her." Giles replied.

**where Buffy is ****

Buffy wakes up to see her arms and legs are chained to the wall (with her clothes mind you). Then a man comes in. He was 7 feet tall built very well. She wanted to scream.

"Who are you?" Buffy said.

"Why I'm your fait, I'm Kain."

"So you are the supposable the lord of vampires." She asked

"Damn straight and your worst night mare."

" I will kill you!" Yelled Buffy as Kain walked out of the room.

Kain flicked her off. "Not in this life you won't, bitch."

****Marcy's layer******

" left the bodies in the floor, left the bodies in the floor, left the bodies in the floor, left the bodies in the.........FLOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!AHHHHHH!!!( Marcy is playing her electric guitar to try and get Spike back for angering her) reeeeeeeturrnnnn once more....can't take much mooorrreeeee. ONE nothing wrong with me TWO nothing wrong with me THREE nothing wrong with me FOUR nothing wrong WITH ME! 

*&&Spikes layer ***

Kain closes his ears with his hands(claws). "What the HELL is that noise?!?!?!" 

"Oh that's just the little prat that lives next to us. She is probably pissed off about us having the party last night, I think she had an exam or something..oh u know." Spike gestured towards the window the whole time, flinging his arms around.

* in the distance* 

ONE something's got to give TWO something's got to give, THREE SOMETHINGS GOT TO GIVE (FOUR SOMETHINGS GOT TO GIVE) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEFT THE BODIES IN THE FLOOR LEFT THE......

" I will take care of this..."

Spike slammed open the door to Marcy's crypt.

"Hi Spike." Marcy said then started to sing again. " Haha, uh, haha ...watch out world wide here comes trouble..uh move out of my way..watch out world wide here comes trouble, best part move out of my way..watch out world wide here comes trouble.." 

Spike was about to die. "........SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!!!!!"

Marcy just laughed. And laughed very hard.

" Marcy, Master Kain is trying to think and you are killing us in there!"

" Oh whats wrong poor little Spike can't deal with a little bit of noise? WHIMP!" 

Spike slammed Marcy into the wall.

"Who's laughing now?" Spike asked. 

"Ok ok you win just let me down!" She coughed and spat for she had just been choked.

"You should come by and meet your master. I bet he would 'love' to _meat _you."

"HAha but I have better things to do then to praise some one who is going to soonly be killed by Buffy."

"Marcy we have Buffy in the basement and we aren't letting her out....alive"

Marcy just looked at Spike with a look of utter most loathing. "Why are you going to kill her? She hasn't done anything to you plus she is my friend!" 

Spike turned to leave. "Oh well tooo bad, got to deal with it luv."

"Fuck you Spike." Marcy yelled.

" Just go and talk to master Kain later." 

" Don't think I won't."

Spike waved his hand and was out of the door way and gone.

**Back to Kain****

(daydreaming again)

Kain had to get through many guards to get to a chamber which was said to held the 'lost child' as they called her. The guards were mostly vampires. There she was curled up in a little ball holding on to her teddy bear.

"Little girl?" Kain asked 

A squeak coming from the corner the little ball of clothes was.

The little girl shuddered and peeked over her shoulder and hid her face in the teddy bear. " Don't hurt me!!!!" The little girl pleaded.

Kain sighed. " I won't." He walked over to the trembling child and stroked her arm gently. "It's ok, I won't hurt you."

*thinking to himself* 'Why the hell am I doing and What in Hell's name am I saying?!?!?!'

Thank you for all your nice R&R please keep them coming!


	6. Just Anthor Day

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, I know I haven't done a chapter in so long, and I'm very sorry. But all my school work and places I needed to be caught up to me. But here I am so now here is the 6th chapter of Kain vs. Buffy.

* At Giles store at 2 am*

Giles: *yawn* have you found anything yet??

Willow: not *yawn* exactly.

Giles: stop *yawn* yawning; its making me yawn.

Willow: *yawn* I can't he..*yawn*..lp it.

Giles: *yawn* fine...I say we call it a night. 

Willow: *nods*..I hope Buffy is ok

Giles: I hope so to, its not like her to stay up this late....is it

Willow: ..depends *yawn*

Giles: I have an idea, lets go to her house and make sure she is home, and if she isn't *yawn* then we can go to the graveyard or other places we *yawn* would expect her to be.

Willow:..*yawn*..ok

*They head to Buffy's house, meanwhile back at Marcy's layer*

Marcy: *yawn* Its so late...I think I'll stop studying and just hope I do good...as if that's going to happen. * puts her books away and goes into a different room; her bed room. She flings herself onto the bed still with her school cloths on. She was tired so heck why not? She begins to sleep* (thinks) I wonder if this Lord Kain is my long lost ..........nahhhh it couldn't be; I need to stop hanging on to that dream. I know he is dead and there is nothing more to say. My maker and lover; I wish you were here.

* Spikes Crypt Kain is awake*

Spike: Soooo when are you going to kill the slayer?

Kain: When I feel that the time is right, has anyone fed her? She needs to live, so when I kill her ; her blood will be rich and thick.

Spike: I'll see to it *gets up and leaves*

Kain: *saying to himself* ..when the time is Wright, when I know your aren't her and that you are still safe....if I never find you, then so be it, I will kill each and every last slayer on this Earth and the next. 

*starts to day dream*

Little Girl: ge..get away!!

Kain: ungrateful brat!! I came here to save you! Well then I guess I won't scence you seem to have such a nice home here and you don't want to leave, isn't that right??

Little Girl: ...no its just that one of the vampires told me that you were...a vampire ......and a mirthless killer, you killed my village! 

Kain:.......true but your village declared war on our kind first.

L.G: y abut you eat off of us

Kain: that's also true, but I don't want to kill a poor child such as your self (sarcastic ness to himself). 

L.G.: really?

Kain:..uhhhh no

LG: ..-_-...meany

Kain: so now you won't trust me will you?

LG: Well come to think of it I'm better off trusting you then being in this place!

Kain:Good now come *he spreads he's arms out to pick her up*... trust me I'm not going to bite you, but there is no way you are faster then me so come on.

LG: Fine. *runs into his arms and she is picked up* now please get me out of here as fast as possible.

Kain: I'll try. 

*Kain starts to run up the stairs with her in his arms*

( back to the present)

*Where Buffy is *

Spike: ..eh...Buffy you awake?

Buffy: ..mmm..huh wha?

Spike: hi luv 

Buffy: what the hell?..luv?

Spike:..ya...well still I brought some food, orders from Kain

Buffy: your kidding.. I thought he wanted me dead.

Spike: he does, he just wants you to be healthy when he drinks your blood.

Buffy:.......what ever!

Spike: ..ok here you go then, *unchains her and puts the food on the ground* have a nice dinner. *runs out of the room upstairs very fast*

Buffy: well at least I'm unchained and have food...I'm I being grateful? .Damn! * starts to eat her dinner* ..lllll..yuk!! Ok someone obviously doesn't know how to cook. 

Please R&R


End file.
